icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grant Jacobsen
| birth_place = Neepawa, MB, CAN | draft = 270th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1998 | career_end = }} Grant Jacobsen (born March 4, 1983 in Neepawa, Manitoba) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the Texas Brahmas in the CHL. Jacobsen began his career at junior level icing for the Regina Pats, playing at Western Hockey League level. In his first season 1998–99, Jacobsen would play in just three games, but would establish himself as a regular player the next year, 1999–00. In 56 games the young centreman would score 14 points, helping the Pats into the playoffs, where he would manage to score his first post-season points with 2 assists in 7 games. Jacobsen would stay with the Pats for the next two seasons, 2000–01 and 2001–02 as despite being drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft, the Canadian would fail to win a contract. Each year his point production would increase though, and each season the Pats would make the playoffs although each time they were eliminated in the conference quarter final. A change would come midway through the 2002–03 season, with Jacobsen moving to play for the Kamloops Blazers, again of the WHL. Jacobsen would continue to be a reliable scorer, totalling 24 points in 29 regular season games for the Blazers. He would re-sign with the Blazers for the season after, and in 71 games would score 51 points, showing his skill as a playmaker. The Blazers would make the playoffs but lose in the conference quarter final. Jacobsen would move into college hockey for the 2004–05 'lockout' season, moving back home to play for the University of Manitoba at Canadian Interuniversity Sport level. Whilst at University, Jacobsen combined his sporting interests with studying Criminology. During this time, Jacobsen would make the decision to turn professional after being advised by several friends of his. Jacobsen was invited to a training camp with the NHL Calgary Flames, but due to the suspension of all operations for that season due to the lock-out, the camp was cancelled. This would mean in 2005 that Jacobsen would move to the ECHL and the Reading Royals. He would instantly adapt to the new league and in 59 games would score 41 points, leading to a mid-season trade to the Columbia Inferno. Jacobsen would only play in 9 games for the Inferno, but would help out with 5 points. He chose to stay in the ECHL for the season after, becoming a Johnstown Chiefs player. Jacobsen would not settle well though, and did not live up to his usually high standards, scoring just over 20 points all year. A new start was called for, and Jacobsen moved to the Central Hockey League, signing for the Texas Brahmas. With his fresh start, the centreman found his scoring touch, managing almost a point per game in a 57 game spell. This would push the Brahmas into the playoffs, where they would win their first Northeast Division championship. Jacobsen would make a dramatic change for the 2008-09 season and chose to play his hockey in Europe for the first time, signing for the EIHL Manchester Phoenix. Jacobsen would only stay for just over a month as in September 2008 he cancelled his Phoenix contract to return to the CHL and the Texas Brahmas. Career statistics External links * *Grant Jacobsen Personal Profile, Manchester Phoenix Official Website *Jacobsen Keen on Manchester Move, Manchester Phoenix Official Website, 06/06/08 *Scouting Report; Grant Jacobsen, Five Minute Major, 09/06/08 Category:Born in 1983 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Columbia Inferno players Category:Johnstown Chiefs players Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Manchester Phoenix players Category:Reading Royals players Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:Manitoba Bisons players